


te amo y más

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: colour [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, lesbian poetry, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy
Summary: title and inspiration from the songTe Amo y Máswhich are the words I think every time I look at her <3
Series: colour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167584





	te amo y más

I love you too much  
I cannot keep it in my heart  
  
it comes spooling out  
in unthinking smiles  
and spilled secrets  
  
I offer you my hands,  
my words,  
my voice,  
  
All the components that  
make a soul, a soul  
  
I give them to you freely,  
willingly,  
hoping that they might,  
one day,  
find a home in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration from the song [Te Amo y Más](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gytVUP_LuRw) which are the words I think every time I look at her <3


End file.
